<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fix you by sauveznous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373243">fix you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauveznous/pseuds/sauveznous'>sauveznous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minayeon oneshot fest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauveznous/pseuds/sauveznous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where vampires were meant to be banished, Nayeon fell in love with one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minayeon oneshot fest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fix you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I remember someone suggesting a vampire Mina x college student Nayeon but I'm certain this is not what they really meant. It's not as sad as it seems, though, at least for me. I wrote this in a rush after months of writer's block (that will probably continue) so I'm not so sure of this. But still, enjoy!! Also, you can still leave me some prompts on my twitter (svnous)!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon knew it wouldn’t be easy. Mina never told her it would be easy either.</p><p>Still, she couldn’t hide the despair in her eyes seeing her lover struggle through another night. She couldn’t, no matter how many times it had happened, Mina was someone she loved. Even if it happened a hundred, thousand times more, Mina’s persistence of Nayeon not to worry about her would never work.</p><p>Nayeon wanted to do something, anything. To at least lessen the pain Mina went through every other time. But Mina told her there was no other way. And as much as Nayeon wanted to prove that Mina was wrong, she couldn’t. Because Mina had been here longer than her. Way, way longer, and would always be here, even after Nayeon left to a better place.</p><p>“Hey,”</p><p>She heard Mina’s croaked voice, suddenly remembered that one time Mina once slipped up telling her what she felt during those times, <em>it burns</em>, and blinked her tears away as she reached for Mina’s waiting hand. It felt much colder in her grasp than usual until it made her shiver. But Mina’s slight relieved breath because of her warmth made Nayeon held it in. Like she always did.</p><p>“I’ll do something.” Nayeon whispered and pursed her lips when Mina shook her head, again.</p><p>“You know you can’t.”</p><p>She went on, “I’ll find a way.”</p><p>Mina’s smile was gloomy, “You’ll run out of it soon enough.”</p><p>Nayeon pursed her lips, “You should know by now how smart I am.”</p><p>“I know.” Mina’s finger weakly stroked the back of her hand, “I really do.”</p><p>And really, Nayeon would always hate how Mina was never wrong. Not a single time. If she said there was nothing Nayeon could do, she wasn’t lying. She wasn’t exaggerating. She wasn’t acting like she didn’t want Nayeon to worry. Mina had grown way past that.</p><p>As the night grew older, Mina couldn’t help but becoming weaker. And it felt like a cruel torment for Nayeon being able to do nothing about it.</p><p>-</p><p>Mina once said they shouldn’t have met in the first place. Nayeon wondered if eventually, she would admit that Mina was right, <em>again</em>.</p><p>People said curiosity killed the cat. Nayeon couldn’t help herself when she entered Mina’s life without invitation. For Mina, at first, Nayeon was just a random college student she happened to meet in a coffee shop in the middle of the night. When Nayeon was too stressed because of exams that she forgot to bring her wallet. All Mina did was pay for the drink Nayeon had ordered to save the girl from the embarrassment.</p><p>Nayeon felt something was different about Mina. Of course she would feel that way, it wasn’t difficult to recognize a different being. It was just their brief meeting happened too quickly that Mina didn’t think Nayeon would catch their difference right away. And to make things even more confusing for Mina, Nayeon didn’t run away when she figured it out.</p><p>Mina knew it was no longer a myth. Everyone in the whole world knew about the existence of vampires. Immortal beings, who preyed on human for blood, so fast and strong no mortal being could ever compete. So she didn’t feel strange when Nayeon bluntly asked if she was one. What made her feel that way was how instead of doing things Nayeon should be doing, freaking out or reporting it to the authorities, Nayeon stayed.</p><p>Nayeon had always been curious of everything. She wanted to know more about vampires. She was also persistent, despite Mina’s constant refusal. She made Mina give up telling her to go away and pretend they never knew each other. She ignored Mina’s countless warning of how she would regret it later.</p><p>Nayeon still didn’t want to admit that Mina was right too for that part.</p><p>Things had changed since humanity first figured the existence of vampires almost a century prior. Mina had repeatedly said that vampires were different from humans; they were ancient. They didn’t grow. They didn’t develop. They didn’t feel the need to. They were the rulers back in the day. And they were immortal, anyway. They had all the time in the world for themselves.</p><p>Little did they know, humans learned. They learned because they had to. They needed to stay alive. They needed to be safe. They didn’t have the luxury to live forever. Over the years, they became smarter. And the vampires were a little too late to keep up with them.</p><p>If Mina had a choice, she confidently would choose death. She felt that living was a punishment. In a world where her strength and speed meant nothing, immortality was a torture. Not when the mortals had made it their mission to banish all the vampires in the world. What was once a ruler, vampires had become a definite outcast. They meant to be banished. They were no longer welcomed in this world.</p><p>A lot of vampires like her would want to die too, honestly. But it wasn’t their fault that they were immortal. The mortals once invented a weapon to kill them, but it hardly worked. Vampires were too strong. So, instead of developing any weapon for quick deaths, the mortals chose a more torturous method.</p><p>Mina used to be able to feed every day. A few times, even. One human in the middle of the night, then another in a broad daylight, also another if she were lucky she found someone stupid enough to walk by themselves. Then a few times every day became only once every day. Then once every day became once every week. Then every week became every month. It went on and on until Mina could barely feed anymore.</p><p>And that was how they were banished. The thing about vampires was, no matter how weak and starved they were, <em>they would not die</em>. They would stay alive. Weak, starved, but <em>alive</em>. It was a very good reason for Mina to strongly choose death. Which, sadly, would never be granted for her, or for any of her kind.</p><p>Nayeon felt number the more she knew about vampires, about Mina. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all. Maybe she should have listened to Mina. And it seemed like the curiosity had killed her too from time to time.</p><p>-</p><p>If knowing a vampire was already exhausting, <em>loving </em>one was even worse.</p><p>Nayeon knew she was in deep when she felt something more than just curiosity for Mina. It was very bizarre for her at first. Falling in love with a vampire who could kill her anytime she wanted was nothing she would ever thought of. Nayeon wasn’t smart enough to realize it early, in case she wanted to back off. She was too late when she became aware of her heart beating weirdly when Mina was around.</p><p>There was just something about Mina; an old and weak vampire wandering around the city without any purpose in life.</p><p>Nayeon thought that Mina was only willing to entertain her because she had all the time in the world and there was nothing else she would do. And it was probably true, partly, if Nayeon ignored Mina’s confession of failing to count how many humans she had murdered because she could and she wanted to. Also the deal Mina had with the authorities so that they would leave her alone which costed so much of her fortune.</p><p>It wasn’t something that held Nayeon back. In fact, there was nothing about Mina that bothered Nayeon. Not when she always felt safe and protected whenever Mina was with her. Who could protect a human better than an immortal?</p><p>And interestingly enough, Mina easily admitted that she felt the same.</p><p>She said her life was hard enough, she didn’t want to make things harder by pretending she didn’t love Nayeon back. There was a reason why she accepted Nayeon’s presence in her life after so many years of isolating herself from the world. Why she gave in to Nayeon’s persistence even though she had all the ability to just disappear and leave Nayeon alone.</p><p>It sure felt weird. Both Nayeon and Mina admitted that. A human and a vampire together was something no one but them could accept. But Nayeon loved it. She loved every single thing about Mina. She loved all the time she had spent with Mina. Even after she had aged two years older than Mina, Nayeon’s feelings only grew stronger.</p><p>They had spent many times together. From when Nayeon was a broke college student, whom Mina supported financially and it became one of her unfunny jokes about being a sugar mommy, until Nayeon was able to make enough money for herself. Yet, Nayeon felt like nothing had changed for them. It was like they didn’t go anywhere. Like there was nothing going on for them. But Nayeon had stopped questioning why or hoping for more. She knew since the start they weren’t supposed to be together anyway.</p><p>-</p><p>Nayeon banged her head onto the steering wheel with a deep sigh. Frustration washed all over her once more. Knowing Mina had become so weak she couldn’t even walk properly hurt her more than anything else. She had never seen Mina that weak before. Mina couldn’t feed often, yes, but she was naturally strong. She would still be thousand times stronger than Nayeon. But eventually if she couldn’t feed, her strength would run out of her body.</p><p>The last time Mina fed was almost a year ago. From a dead deer she had luckily found when she was desperate to find anything in the woods far from the city. It was the longest period that she didn’t feed for her whole life as a vampire, probably some centuries that Mina didn’t want to tell Nayeon precisely how long.</p><p>She couldn’t fed <em>at all</em>. If she bit a human, the authorities would found out from the body. She could try and hide or destroy or throw the body away all she wanted, but mortals were way smarter than her. Many vampires had tried it before and all failed. Mina didn’t want to take the risk. She was too tired and dealing with the authorities was a pain in the ass.</p><p>Nayeon once offered her some blood bags from the hospital, but of course it wouldn’t work. Authorities kept close eyes on it. Everything related to vampires was being closely watched. There literally was <em>nothing </em>she could do about it.</p><p>It really wasn’t supposed to be like that. Nayeon, a human, shouldn’t be worrying about a vampire. Back when vampires ruled the world, they were no less cruel. They showed no mercy. They tossed human bodies around like their life meant nothing. Vampires weren’t pitiful creatures. Instead <em>humans</em> were the pitiful ones. She knew that. But it didn’t change anything.</p><p>Holding her tears back, Nayeon grabbed the plastic bag from the grocery store and exited her car. She couldn’t meet Mina that day. The weaker Mina became, the less Mina wanted to see her. She was still a vampire, after all. She needed extra willpower <em>not </em>to feed from Nayeon. Of course, she didn’t shut Nayeon off completely. Mina still needed her. Mina still wanted Nayeon to be by her side. And the contradiction between her body and her heart made it harder for both of them.</p><p>Mina was an interesting vampire from the start. She was some hundred years older than Nayeon, but it seemed like her mental age stopped at about early twenties. She always looked remorseful, which was understandable because she lived through the time when vampires treated humans like they were rice sacks, yet still had that scarce desire to live. Nayeon couldn’t help but think that it was her who created that desire. That Mina wanted to live because of her.</p><p>She had that dark humor of how Nayeon should stop worrying about her. Well, ultimately, she wouldn’t die. No matter what, Mina would always be there. Alive, roaming around the town seamlessly, years and years ahead. If anything Nayeon should worry about herself getting old instead. All those wrinkles that weren’t there when Mina first met her.</p><p>Sighing once more, Nayeon tried to finish cooking for dinner. She wanted to do things quickly so she could rest and forget everything for a while. She hadn’t seen Mina for more than two weeks then. Though, Mina sent her a picture of herself chewing some kind of a bread earlier that day. Contrary to popular belief, vampire could actually eat human food. They just couldn’t digest it. It was just to keep their mouth occupied. Mina said it helped a little to ease the burning in her throat.</p><p>Her mind was too far away until she accidentally cut her finger while cutting the carrot. Nayeon winced, reaching out to turn the faucet on, then paused before she could do it.</p><p>She looked at the cut on her finger. It drew blood.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>The dinner was long forgotten when she hurriedly made her way to Mina.</p><p>-</p><p>“You’re crazy.”</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>Nayeon bit her lip seeing Mina so far away from her in that luxurious living room of hers. Mina had lived for centuries. She had more fortune that Nayeon could ever dreamed of. Yet, Nayeon never liked her mansion. It was too big for Mina herself. And it made her difficult to blend in with the rest of the city.</p><p>“Mina,” Nayeon tried once more, “it’s just a few drops.”</p><p>The vampire hugged herself while stepping even further away from Nayeon. Her legs wobbly and her lips pale. Her eye bags visible. And her lips kept trembling as she struggled to make it less obvious how her throat was painfully itching for those few drops of blood Nayeon offered her.</p><p>“I’m <em>not </em>feeding from you.”</p><p>Mina had stopped feeding from humans for over six decades. She would lie and tell Nayeon the reason was because of the authorities, but with all the fortune she had, it wasn’t difficult to find a way, even though there was only so much she could do, at least there was something. Nayeon knew it was because she was remorseful. She was sorry for her kind. She was one of the vampires who admitted that they deserved the punishment the mortals gave them.</p><p>But Nayeon couldn’t just let Mina starve. Especially when it was as clear as a day that Mina had no interest to make an effort to feed.</p><p>“You need it.”</p><p>“But I don’t want it!”</p><p>Nayeon’s palms clenched but she tried to stay calm. Convincing Mina was never an easy job.</p><p>“Mina--”</p><p>“I’ll go find something tomorrow.”</p><p>“You always say that.”</p><p>Mina hissed, “It’s because I don’t have anything else to say.”</p><p>“And what exactly are you going to do? The woods? There’s nothing in the woods and you know that.”</p><p>“I know more places than you.”</p><p>“Yet you can’t even walk.”</p><p>“I’m still stronger than you!”</p><p>“Soon you won’t be.”</p><p>It was definitely the weakest state Nayeon had ever seen Mina in. She knew Mina had given up of hiding it from her. A vampire not feeding for almost a year was bound to become weak. And if Mina had the ability to read Nayeon’s mind, she would know that Nayeon was willing to go lengths for her, no matter what it took.</p><p>“Mina,” Nayeon tried again, her footsteps echoing through the walls, “I hurt my finger with a kitchen knife while cooking. No one will know a vampire feeds from me. So please--”</p><p>“It’s not about that!”</p><p>Her heart was hammering in her chest. She knew Mina would never hurt her but Mina was still a vampire. Provoking a vampire was never a good idea.</p><p>But Mina needed to be reminded that Nayeon was persistent, “Well then do you have a better idea? Do you have another plan so you won’t be starving anymore?”</p><p>“So what if I starve? I won’t die so it doesn’t matter!”</p><p>“It matters to me!” She couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, “You matter to me!”</p><p>Mina didn’t argue then. If Mina were a little stronger, she would’ve left Nayeon alone in a blink of an eye, running away to somewhere Nayeon would never be able to catch up. But that time she didn’t. Instead she slowly let herself fall onto her carpeted floor, a hand crept up to her own throat.</p><p>Nayeon couldn’t stand it anymore. Her own legs trembled when she walked to the vampire and crouched down beside her.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to feed from me. I’m probably the <em>last </em>person on earth you’d want to feed from. But please, <em>please</em>, I can’t stand seeing you like this.”</p><p>The fingers started scratching the throat. The scent of blood was probably too strong for Mina then.</p><p>“Mina, I won’t die just because you drink a few drops of my blood.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be doing this for me.”</p><p>“I thought you’ve already stopped questioning my life choices.”</p><p>Mina shut her eyes, “Do I have a choice?”</p><p>Nayeon cupped her cheeks as she shook her head, “Please, do it for me.”</p><p>-</p><p>Their nights had become restless since then.</p><p>Nayeon stirred awake as she felt the cold night breeze. The glass door to the balcony was opened and she saw her lover standing by it, her back facing her. Nayeon didn’t say anything for some moments, enjoying the sight of Mina that she had longed for.</p><p>Her blood did wonders for Mina.</p><p>It was just a few drops from accidentally cutting herself with a kitchen knife, yet it made Mina so much stronger. The transformation was almost instant. Nayeon had never seen Mina <em>that </em>alive before. Every trace of weakness was gone from her. Her eyes went back to light green, her hair followed suit to golden brown. Her skin became less pale and her voice was smoother than usual. The strength and speed she usually had quadrupled. If Nayeon knew it would bring this much effect on Mina, she would’ve offered her blood since a long time ago. The way it took her so long to come up with an easy way for Mina to feed from her made her feel incredibly stupid. They could have done this way sooner and Mina wouldn’t have to suffer.</p><p>But she understood why Mina never wanted it. She probably wouldn’t want it again for the second time. Her guilt was strong enough to hold her from drinking humans’ blood for decades. Nayeon knew Mina had been thinking of an alternative. She would probably look for animal blood now that she had become strong again.</p><p>Mina looked ethereal that night. Standing by the glass door and looking up at the moon, Nayeon couldn’t take her eyes off her. She swore she never imagined vampires to look that good. And all it took was a few drops of Nayeon’s blood that she barely felt losing.</p><p>Nayeon shifted a little on the bed and made Mina realize she was awake. She couldn’t control her speed when she went back to bed beside Nayeon.</p><p>“Sorry,” Mina cringed when Nayeon giggled, “I need to relearn things.”</p><p>Nayeon shook her head, pulling her closer, “I don’t mind.”</p><p>It had been a while since the last time they made love. Mina admitted of feeling like a newborn because she barely could control herself with Nayeon. She had long forgotten the way her body felt after she fed from humans. Nayeon knew Mina tried her best to hide how fantastic she felt after a long time.</p><p>For an immortal as powerful as her, Mina was always patient with Nayeon. She could only imagine how much Mina held back every time they made love so that it wouldn’t be too much for her. And yet, Nayeon could still feel the way Mina showed just how much she loved and cherished her. It all made everything worth it for Nayeon.</p><p>“I have work tomorrow,” Nayeon sighed, fingers tight on Mina’s shoulders when the vampire went south, her skin way warmer now than before.</p><p>Mina hummed, clearly ignoring her. Just like mornings before, Nayeon already knew she would have a hard time staying awake after their busy night. But who was she to refuse this gorgeous immortal?</p><p>It was such an easy job for Mina to please Nayeon and Nayeon barely had enough energy to return the favor. She couldn’t help but cuddle up tiredly to Mina’s side when the vampire was done, or when she had sensed that Nayeon was worn out. Mina was never done with her. Nayeon could tell by the smirk Mina had. It wasn’t subtle at all.</p><p>Nayeon poked her cheek playfully, “If I knew you’d be like this after feeding from me, I would’ve done it since the first day.”</p><p>Mina rolled her eyes, “We’ve talked about this.”</p><p>“But I like it.” Nayeon shrugged, “I like it when you’re you.”</p><p>Mina just hummed again after it, pulling Nayeon closer to her. The wind from the half opened glass door was lulling Nayeon back to sleep, along with Mina’s idle finger on her shoulder blade. But Mina’s loud thoughts were still keeping her awake.</p><p>“You’re doing it again.”</p><p>Mina raised her eyebrows, turning her head to the mortal, “Doing what?”</p><p>“Brooding.”</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>To be fair, Nayeon did that a lot too. After being together for quite long, it was only normal for both of their habits to rub off on each other. It was almost every day that Nayeon randomly fell into deep thoughts by herself. She wasn’t sure if what she was thinking was the same as Mina’s, if what she was worried for was the same, and it didn’t make things easier.</p><p>Because at the end of the day, they still shouldn’t be together.</p><p>The strength Mina currently had because of her blood wouldn’t last forever. Probably longer than any animal blood ever could, but someday it would fade eventually. Mina had to feed again and they had to find another way. It was an endless loop of creating and trying possibilities. Nayeon wondered how long she would keep doing that.</p><p>“I’ve never wanted you to fix me, Nayeon.”</p><p>Nayeon’s lips pursed as she closed her eyes. No matter how many times Mina had hit her with her blunt words, it still stung somehow in her chest.</p><p>She wondered if Mina felt the same by saying it.</p><p>“Because I can’t?”</p><p>The nod was quick, “Because you can’t.”</p><p>“I can still try.”</p><p>“Until when?”</p><p>“Is this how you pillow talk?”</p><p>Mina chuckled, “Well, in my defense, we really don’t have anything else to talk about.”</p><p>Nayeon scoffed, burying her face into the crook of Mina’s neck. She was already used to the silence in Mina’s body. The inexistence of pulses and heartbeats.</p><p>She felt Mina’s lips pressed against the crown of her head, “You’re different from me, Nayeon.”</p><p>Nayeon frowned. <em>Here she goes again</em>.</p><p>“I’m not telling you what to do, but you should always remember that.” Mina continued, and Nayeon decided to listen, “No matter what, I’ll always be here. Alive, never aging, never growing. Even years ahead when you’re old and grey, I’ll stay the same. No one can fix us, Nayeon. We’re not even wanted in this world anymore.”</p><p>Mina had always pushed Nayeon to do anything she wanted to do. To take any opportunity she could have. Nayeon knew, though Mina wouldn’t admit it, deep down the vampire still thought that she was a waste of time for Nayeon. Unlike her, Nayeon’s time was limited. Even now she was two years older than Mina. She would keep moving forward while Mina only stayed still.</p><p>And for the sake of Mina, Nayeon did. She swore she always did her best for herself. She graduated with flying colors. She got a good position in a giant corporate. She was able to make herself independent. So that Mina would stop thinking that Nayeon’s life was a waste because of her. It amazed her too at how far she would go for Mina.</p><p>“You shouldn’t let me hold you back. Live your life a little more, you know.”</p><p>Nayeon shook her head, moving to lay on top of her lover, “Mina, trust me, I get it. I know I won’t be here forever and you can’t be fixed. I know. We won’t be going anywhere and will always stay this way; I also know that too. How long has it been already? You should’ve known with the way I’m still dating an ancient vampire that I already understand everything I have to go through.”</p><p>Mina scowled, “What do you mean ancient,”</p><p>“You’re centuries older than me.”</p><p>“I’m still considered young for an immortal.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Nayeon gave Mina’s lips a short peck, “But please, let me do this. Let me help you. Let me <em>try </em>to fix you. I don’t care if it costs me a lifetime. Not when you’re the reason why I want to live.”</p><p>Nayeon was all too familiar with how Mina looked at her then.</p><p>“You’re my reason to live, too.”</p><p>“I know.” Another peck, and Mina made it a little longer, “Take me to the places you know to find animals you can feed from? I want to be with you.”</p><p>“It’s too far from here. And too risky. You can’t watch me hunting.”</p><p>Nayeon shrugged, bumping their foreheads together gently, “It’ll be so much easier with me around; you know that. You don’t have to tiptoe around those men in uniforms.”</p><p>Mina’s fingertips felt cold on her lower back, sending a slight shiver through her spine, “I don’t recall you liking mountains.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>And Nayeon hated that, when Mina kissed her and she felt her smiling against her lips, everything felt so right. Loving a vampire felt right. Being in a constant state of anxiety and uncertainty felt right. She hated that it was only that; only what she <em>felt</em>. Not what the truth really was.</p><p>-</p><p>Nayeon watched as Mina went around cleaning her backyard with bare hands.</p><p>Not only big, Mina’s mansion had its own backyard too. It was left unattended for months that it looked convincing enough for people to think no one lived there. Mina never felt the need to. It helped her disguise too, despite Nayeon arguing that the <em>mansion </em>alone was a failure of a disguise. No mortal could afford a place that big in their lifetime, unless inherited.</p><p>In times like that, when Mina was strong and fast, Nayeon wondered how it would be if they were in the past. If they lived when vampires still ruled the world.</p><p>Nayeon knew Mina in the past was different. She was like any other vampire; preying on humans, treating them as beings below her, having no mercy. She insisted that Nayeon wouldn’t want to go back, for the sake of herself. Dealing with only Mina was overwhelming for her at times. She wouldn’t survive if Mina’s kind were still around freely.</p><p>It was fascinating, indeed, the power human beings had. They turned the tables against immortals so powerful and merciless. They fought against the monsters and made them taste their own medicine. To think about it, did they truly deserve it? Vampires’ reign went on for centuries, meanwhile humans only had so little of it.</p><p>“You’re doing it again.”</p><p>Nayeon gasped loudly when Mina was suddenly right in front of her, “Stop scaring me!”</p><p>The vampire laughed loudly, then was back doing whatever she was occupied with in the backyard, “You said you like it when I’m me.”</p><p>Nayeon sighed, but relented. There was nothing more she loved more than Mina like that.</p><p>“I heard end of the year will be hell this time.”</p><p>“I thought we’ve made a deal.”</p><p>Mina shrugged, grasping a thick branch of a tree that had grown too lush for her liking, then breaking it easily, “There’s still time to change your mind.”</p><p>“I spent almost a whole week planning our trip. Give me some credits!”</p><p>The hardest part was explaining to her boss of why she wanted a trip to the mountains. Who in their right mind wanted a trip to one of the most dangerous spots on earth? People still believed that vampires hunted there from time to time. And seeing how Mina chose that destination easily, the belief was legit after all.</p><p>Nayeon felt lucky she hadn’t used much of her leave that year. It made a good excuse too. Like she had planned her trip to the mountains for so long she purposely didn’t use almost all of her leave.</p><p>Mina would need her there. The mountains were closely protected by the authorities. Hunting for animals was the only way for vampire to stay well fed after it was almost impossible to feed from humans. The authorities hadn’t quite found a good way to prevent vampires to do so. All they could do was guarding the natural habitats of those endangered animals.</p><p>It was a little relief, indeed, that humans for once had one thing they hadn’t figured out. But Nayeon knew it wouldn’t last long. All humans needed was a little more time. And by then the vampires had to find <em>another </em>way to keep them from dying.</p><p>Sure, Nayeon could offer Mina some of her own blood again. Maybe later when things met dead end like it did before, Mina would be left with no choice once more. It did sound like a relief for a moment, until Nayeon realized she couldn’t be there forever. She was a mortal. Her lifespan was short compared to Mina’s immortality. And it wasn’t like she knew when she would die.</p><p>Mina suddenly gave her that look again. Nayeon quickly stopped thinking so loudly.</p><p>“Look who’s brooding now.”</p><p>“Not my fault you’re rubbing off on me.”</p><p>The vampire wrapped up her work then, seemingly satisfied with how her backyard looked compared to before. Nayeon liked how it looked too.</p><p>“Recommend me something else to do?”</p><p>Nayeon hummed, watching how Mina took her time walking around the backyard before taking a seat next to her, “College?”</p><p>Mina paused, “That sounds like a long-term plan.”</p><p>A giggle, “Better than just cleaning the backyard, though. It took you only like a few minutes, barely taking your time.”</p><p>“Hmm… might need to stock enough dead deer for that.”</p><p>“Think you’ll find enough?”</p><p>Mina shrugged, “I’ll be lucky if I can find one.”</p><p>“It’s the mountains! You can find a lot of them.” Nayeon crossed her arms, always hated how pessimistic the vampire was, “Better take as much as you can before anything happens to the mountains.”</p><p>Mina only nodded for some moment, enjoying the cloudy afternoon that Saturday.</p><p>December was near and the weather got colder as the days passed. Nayeon could already guess it would be deadly cold later in the mountains. Mina wasn’t subtle in being worried about that. Nayeon’s frail mortal body could only take so much.</p><p>“Is that what you’re brooding over earlier?”</p><p>Nayeon looked at the vampire, at how both her green eyes and golden brown hair looked brighter under the daylight.</p><p>“Do you think I can’t go to the mountains next time?”</p><p>“They’ll find a way, Mina.”</p><p>“And you’re worried about that?”</p><p>“Of course I am!”</p><p>Mina let out an amused cackle, “Right. As if I need another degree. I already have seventeen. If anything, it’s you who should get your own PhD.”</p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes, “You know it’s not about college.”</p><p>“We really can’t have a day without worrying about things, huh?” Mina pulled on Nayeon’s arm, “Come here.”</p><p>It had been almost two months since Mina fed from her. Her strength and speed were still the same. Nayeon’s anxiousness about how long it would last became more and more unbearable each day. She had seen Mina’s condition deteriorate before, but it was different this time.</p><p>But Mina seemed like she didn’t want to talk about it. Just once, Mina wanted to ignore them. Nayeon thought it was a good idea too.</p><p>“Do you still remember what coffee you ordered back then?”</p><p>Nayeon looked up, slightly lifting her head from Mina’s shoulder, “That’s so random.”</p><p>“No, really, I’m curious. Do you?”</p><p>“Babe, I don’t even remember what I ate three days ago.”</p><p>Mina faked a sigh, she always liked imitating Nayeon, “Mortals and their limited abilities.”</p><p>Nayeon couldn’t help the laugh she let out, “Do you still remember, then?”</p><p>“Of course. As if it happened only yesterday.” Mina was confident, “Caramel macchiato. Iced. With a blue straw.”</p><p>“Right. What else?”</p><p>“You wore a grey sweater and pajama pants. You had that disgusting fuzzy pink slippers on--”</p><p>“Hey, they were cute!” Nayeon quickly said, “Out of all things you want me to get rid of, it’s definitely the worst one.”</p><p>“I’m afraid if your lack of taste will rub off on me too.”</p><p>“Well, isn’t that the perks of dating me?”</p><p>Mina didn’t argue, “Right. More like a disadvantage for me, though.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Nayeon playfully punched Mina’s cheek and it still hurt her more than it did Mina, “Anything else about that day?”</p><p>Mina hummed for a second, then, “The barista’s name was Park Jihyo. The cashier was Hirai Momo. They were very pretty.”</p><p>“Prettier than me?”</p><p>“Well, you were stressed and sleep deprived, so,”</p><p>Nayeon pulled herself away from Mina instantly and glared at her.</p><p>“What?” Mina raised her brows, “Am I wrong?”</p><p>“You’re so annoying.”</p><p>“But you love me.”</p><p>Nayeon shook her head with a little laugh before pulling Mina for a kiss.</p><p>“I do.” Nayeon whispered against her lips, “I love you. So much.”</p><p>Mina pulled her closer again, wrapping her arms around her, “I love you, too. So much to the point of tolerating acting human for so long.”</p><p>“I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” Nayeon pulled back a little, “You can’t use your vampire power and expect <em>not </em>to get caught, babe.”</p><p>“I’m going <em>hunting</em>. It’s risky since the first place.”</p><p>Another eye roll, “I won’t let you ruin my absolute effort in planning this trip.”</p><p>“I still don’t get how you could convince your boss you’d go to the mountains <em>by car</em>.”</p><p>“Babe, planes aren’t allowed around the mountains!” Nayeon argued, “Even if we fly, we won’t land near the mountains. We’ll have to take long car rides to get exactly there.”</p><p>Mina made a face at that.</p><p>“Do you even have a better plan, then?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll bring you there myself.”</p><p>Nayeon groaned, “The point is you have to act human--”</p><p>“It saves us time.” Mina insisted, “And I’m faster than both cars and planes. At this rate you’re going to murder me with boredom. I can’t even fall asleep…”</p><p>Nayeon ruffled Mina’s hair with an endeared sigh. Mina’s mental age really had stopped two years younger than her.</p><p>“I love when you worry about simpler things like this.”</p><p>It felt like an unaffordable luxury; to be able to worry about simple things. Nayeon already forgot how it felt. Worrying about mere exams, what to have for dinner, how much money left in the pocket, and all. She wanted to tell everyone else how lucky they were of not having any bigger things to worry about.</p><p>Maybe, someday Nayeon would admit that they shouldn’t have met. They shouldn’t have been together. They shouldn’t have fallen in love. And Mina did nothing but holding Nayeon back from what she could’ve done or achieved in her life. That all these years Nayeon spent by Mina’s side was a waste. As a mortal, Nayeon could do so much better. Could meet someone better and live a simpler, easier life. Nayeon already agreed that Mina was always right anyway, but her selfish heart kept denying the obvious.</p><p>But that day was not today. Not when Mina’s green eyes were staring so deep into hers and Nayeon felt like she was falling even harder. It was crazy how love blurred all of her common senses.</p><p>Nayeon was still not used to the slight warmth in Mina’s touch as she softly cupper her cheek, “What did I do to deserve you, Nayeon?”</p><p>There was nothing else she wished for other than for that day to never come. She didn’t care how much more sadness, fear, exhaustion or foreboding that she had to face. She had Mina by her side and she never wanted to lose her.</p><p>“You,” Nayeon pressed their foreheads together, “you are enough for me, Mina. You’re always more than enough. We can try. If we fail, we can try again. If that’s how I have to spend my lifetime, then so be it as long as you’re with me.”</p><p>The kiss Mina gave her screamed louder than words ever could. As she let herself drown in the moment, she dreamed of an endless time when they could always feel this way. She didn’t ask for an eternity, just a little more of time for them would do.</p><p>And by then Nayeon came to a bitter realization that a dream was called a dream for a reason.</p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>